Deku of the Stars
by TvFan2244
Summary: Superman AU. The world is already amazing enough with the emergence of Quirks, an uncanny ability granted to someone at birth which then evolved into the concept of heroes and villains, a phenomenon that has taken over the world. But once again, it's rocked by the debut of a unique young man, a teenager not of this world who is on his way to find his purpose. Izuku X Harem
1. Prologue

**So,** **a few months back, I had just started watching My Hero Academia and I won't sugarcoat it, I got instantly hooked on that anime, so as with Akame Ga Kill, I decided to do a story on it. Searching through the anime's fandom, I found stories that were combined with elements of Superman, one of the poster children for DC Comics and remembering the awesome show that was Smallville, the gears in my head immediately went to work. And lo, this story came to mind, let me just say thank you to the authors who made the aforementioned stories, they have given me great inspiration but I will include some original ideas of my own, what they are, that's something you'll all have to see for yourselves. If you think I could use some improvements or personal feelings, then go ahead and share your thoughts in the review section if you'd be so kind.**

 **Izuku's Harem: Ochako, Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Mei, Toga. Additions are possible.**

 **This is a non-profit story, all characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **"Plus Ultra"** -All Might

 _'Plus Ultra'-Thinking_

"Plus Ultra"-Normal

 _"Plus Utra"-_ Communicating.

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Krypton.

Located in the Andromeda Galaxy of space sector 2813, one of many planets of the Rao star system, one of the few to orbit a giant red sun, it's one of the many marvels of the known universe, not only it's exquisite beauty but in how far it's indigenous species have come in their years, for it can easily be said that there is no species more thriving than that of Kryptonians. Since their early history, Kryptonians have built a utopian society with help of their own advanced science and technology that exceeded basic comprehension, innovations such as interstellar travel have made their society one of the most shined upon, though of course, like any other world, it had its fair share of conflicts that naturally included massive casualties, quarrels among the masses, and the need call for warfare, just to name a few. Not too long ago, the ruling council of Krypton had pass judgement to one of their decorated military general who tried his hand in conquering other worlds but was stopped in the nick of time and was sentenced to an imprisonment that was far worse than execution, however, one could say that his actions were justifiable but at the same time, misguided.

In Krytpon's recent years, the planet's been a victim of endless seismic anomalies. It started out small, just a few quakes happening in the wilderness of Krypton but soon, the quakes began spreading throughout the globe, various cities such as Argo for example have been subjected to destructive amounts of damage, some have even lost their lives. But that wasn't the end of it, a plague had begun to affect the people, it made many innocents die, causing nothing but heartache and loss. It was a time of panic for the denizens of the thriving world so the ruling council of Krytpon, who all governed all affairs of their home, decided to give the burden of saving their world onto the shoulders of the most brilliant mind Krypton has ever seen, Jor-El.

Descending from the noble House of El, Jor-El is a respected figure among his peers and colleagues, ever since he was a child, he had always exhibited a natural intelligence, groundbreaking breakthroughs were discovered by him and helped in the planet's ever growing society, it was all in the name of giving support to the home he dearly loves. Such a person was eventually arraigned marriage to a Kryptonian female from another House, Lara Lor-Van, it was customary for the chosen bonded to wait until the wedding, but Jor-El was curious to meet the woman of whom he would spend the rest of his days with and it was love at first sight. Both grew to develop a mutual bond of love for each other and they happily married and sired a son, a small innocent infant named Kal-El.

His family meant the world to Jor-El, which was his main drive to figure out a way to save both them and his home planet, many sleepless nights were spent trying to search for a solution, he went through many hypotheses, accounted for any variable expected, conducted experiments to see if there was a chance for his planet. Then, he came to the most horrible discovery, the plague that's been escalating wasn't exactly a plague per say, instead it was a deadly radiation that had resulted from the Kryptonians fusing the planet's resources into crystalline substances, this tampered with the planet's core, causing the quakes. In truth, they were killing their world and he had made his calculations, it wouldn't be long until the destruction of Krypton, in an attempt to at least save the people, Jor-El tried appeasing to the council, begging them to authorize a planet-wide evacuation, but the council ignored his warnings, deeming it impossible. No matter how hard he tried, Jor-El couldn't convince anyone of his findings, all but his wife and now it won't be long until they'll nothing but space dust.

Inside his home's main hall, Jor-El sat in his chair despairingly, he ran his hand through his black hair as a timer was set on his desk, it was all the time he and everyone else had until the unthinkable happens, a part of him was berating himself for not finding a way to save all of them but then he remembered it was the council who denied his attempt to secure their future and yet, it was still to hard to stomach. He looked up, revealing the dark circles under his eyes after staying up for hours, he looked out the window showing the beautiful city and a look of regret formed on his face. "Forgive me..." he silently begged. "I have failed you..."

"My love." he turned to his lab's entrance where there stood the love of his life, Lara, her long green hair as luscious as always, in her arms was their infant son, Kal-El who was slumbering peacefully in his mother's embrace wrapped in a red blanket with what looked like an S on it, the crest of the House of El. Lara's always had faith in her husband, even when those in her House didn't such as her father who had a seat on the council and knew that he was hardly ever wrong. The simple fact that her home would soon die, she spent many dies holding her child in both fear and sadness, young Kal had just been born into this universe. "How much time do we have left?" she asked, concern plastered all over her face and tone.

Sighing, the scientist approached his wife and embraced her while kissing the forehead of his son. "Not long, Lara. After everything we've been through, meeting each other, having Kal-El, and Zod..." he closed his eyes as regret filled his mind for a brief moment. "To think, this is how it all ends, I don't think even Rao could've seen this coming. It's time." he told her placing a hand on the sleeping baby.

Lara gazed at her child with tears in her eyes, they have made at least one contingency plan, the only possible way for the legacy of their people to live on, if not physically, then in spirit and their son would be the one to hold it. "Isn't there another way, Jor-El?" she practically begged. "Let me speak to my father one more time! I'm sure that he'd-"

"Side with the council like before." Jor-El cut her off with a shake of his head. "You know how stubborn they can be, they weren't willing to believe me before, and they won't and besides, it's already too late." he stroked her cheek tenderly. "I know you're scared, so am I, I feel like a failure for not saving our people like I promised, but this, it might be the only way to make up for it. Remember, not only is this for our son, but for Krypton as well and I didn't come to this decision lightly. I swear to you and Rao, if there was another way, I would've done nothing but search for it, but as it stands this might be the only solution."

As always, Jor-El was right. This was the last thing any mother would ever think of doing, but given their present situation, Lara knew that this was all that can be done, kissing her son's forehead and stroking his mix of green and black hair, she faced her beloved. "Then let us hurry." the married couple exited from the hall and proceeded to head for the laboratory belonging to the father. Inside was a giant highly advanced rocket that could only hold one person, Lara opened the hatch where she placed Kal-El inside, her husband also placed several objects, such as toys he was fond of playing and a box-like device with his House's crest and a crystal.

"Inside that crystal, lies the history of our civilization, all our accomplishments have been recorded for him to learn from, that way even after its destruction, Krypton will still live on, in both it and our son and that codex holds everything he ever needs to know about us, and though we may not be with him in body, then let it be in spirit.." Jor-El guided Lara to the console and inputted the coordinates. "The rocket's navigation system will take him through various lightyears of space which will then transport him to the Milky Way Galaxy and take him to the planet."

Lara looked down in thought. "Jor-El, must it be Earth?" she asked. "It's a primitive planet, thousands of years behind ours, will the people there truly accept him? He'd be a stranger in a strange land." she pointed out.

"Valid reasons, but don't worry." the scientist showed them a holographic view of a planet that was colored green and blue. "From what I've researched, the planet revolves around a yellow sun, unlike ours. I've stockpiled the data, the radiation from it will affect his body in many ways, he'll exhibit abilities not known to Kryptonians and there will be fear and confusion in his life, but I can guarantee you that he will be safe. With these abilities, I have faith that our son will find his place among the humans, for better or worse."

"Will-Will he be loved?"

Jor-El laid a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. My brother, Zor-El, had called earlier, he and Allura are ready to launch Kara as well, she will care for him in the new planet, she promised it to me herself." Jor-El looked down on his boy one last time with a somber expression. "You will travel far, my little Kal-El, but with that codex and the crystal, we will never leave you, not even in the face of Armageddon."

Suddenly, before they could even react, the ground of which they stood on began shaking wildly, making Lara lean on her husband as chemicals dropped to the floor and made other objects dropped to the floor. Outside in the city, building began shaking crumbling down to the streets, cracks formed on the ground and a geyser of molten lava shot up, soon more began appearing throughout the planet, as the planet itself began to tear apart. Jor-El wasted no time in activating the rocket to launce, both parents saw as the ship carrying their baby blasted off into the sky past the atmosphere in the sky, disappearing from view. All Jor-El and Lara could do was gaze at each other and shared a romantic kiss for the last time, grateful that in their final moments, they at least spent it together, another geyser erupted just under the lab, destroying everything, including them.

They only had one thought as they died...

 _'We will always love and be with you, Kal-El and stay strong.'_

Up above, the ship carrying the still sleeping baby shot through and barely missed geysers, but fortunately, it was able to make it to leave the planet's atmosphere with ease and behind it, Krypton continued to crumble apart, until in a one single moment, it went off in bright blaze, completely obliterating in in the glory with all who inhabited it. All that was left were just cold lifeless rocks. The shockwave of the blast pushed the rocket off its course, but as if by some miracle, it managed to stay steady almost like it was moved. It entered a space wormhole and was shot towards several light years and soon, the rocket exited and continued the travel to the baby's new home.

However, behind it were meteorites following the ship's trail, remnants of the baby's now destroyed home...

* * *

 _'Another day, another moment of saving it.'_

Toshinori Yagi thought as he leaned on a bench at a large field of grass, the muscular blonde haired hero needed a chance to relax after a long period of doing what he did best, being a hero. There was an emergency alert of a mass breakout happening at a prison that housed dangerous villains with destructive Quirks that took a bus to this rural community which was a clever move on their part, considering that not a lot of Pros operate in these parts of the world but he wasn't the world's number one hero for nothing. As All Might, he pursued them and managed to stop them from causing trouble to this peaceful settlement.

 _"Hey, All Might, do you copy?"_

Responding to the communicating ear-phone, the hero replied. **"I'm here, Aizawa. No need to worry, I managed to track down and apprehend those fiendish villains and with minimal damage to this quaint little too."** he let out a boisterous laugh that scared a few crows away. **"AHAHAHAHAH! Sometimes, I amaze even myself!"**

His friend's aggravated groan could be heard. _"Seriously man, you gotta put a lid on that attitude of yours. Just because you're number one doesn't make you invincible you know, many a hero met their end thinking like that and if you're not careful..."_

Smirking, All Might replied. **"I didn't realize you cared so much."** he almost chuckled when he heard another grunt. **"Why else are you calling me for? I know for a fact you wouldn't call to get an update on my progress, as you know, I obviously had no trouble dealing with those dastardly evildoers and if memory served, I had asked Recovery Girl to send a transport for them, I'm still waiting by the way."**

 _"If you must know, our scanners picked up an anomaly."_

 **"A villain attack?"**

It took a few seconds for Aizawa to reply.

 _"...Not exactly. When they told me, I had to ask again and this may seem unreal even by our standards, but this signal, it wasn't found anywhere on the planet. It was from outer space."_ All Might stayed silent for once as he listened, every oddity that's ever happened on Earth has been strictly on the planet alone, such as the emergence of Quirks, something coming from space itself, that was unheard of. _"A lot of the guys are pissing their pants about it being a UFO or something but personally, it's probably just a chunk of space rock. But in case it's a ginormous chunk of space rock, I thought of calling you since you have the necessary strength to punch it to bits, not just that, but we've determined where it'll land, just where you are at the moment and even though I think it's pointless, if it does turn out to be something else then don't hesitate to call for back-up. Got it?"_

Silence was his answer.

 _"All Might? You still there?"_

 **"Aliens."** the world-class hero whispered with his ever permanent smile and shouted straight at the heavens. **"ALRIGHT! History is about to be made, my friend! For no other hero has ever managed to fight beings from beyond the stars, I for one am eager to see what our visitor's has in store for the brave heroes of planet Earth! Of course, if they turn out to be peaceful then I'll gladly guide them back to where they come from and maybe broker a peace between our two planets to prevent any future incident. But if they indeed have sinister intentions, then I'll show them why messing with our peaceful world is a big mistake, for that is the duty of a hero!"**

...

 _"So yeah, call if you need help."_ Aizawa hung up while muttering loudmouth but All Might paid it no heed as he instantly leapt into the sky.

 **"PREPARE YOURSLEF, STRANGER FROM THE STARS! FOR I AM HERE!"**

* * *

Near him, there was a pickup truck that was driving along the fields, the driver was an adult male with green hair and on the passenger seat was his wife, a rather plump woman with green and black hair, both were driving home from the town market and were listening to the car radio that was detailing a very peculiar event. _"And just like that, the heroes, Death Arms and Best Jeanist managed to save the mayor and his daughter after being taken hostage by a band of villains called the Fiendish Four and in record time, too. We also have word that All Might himself was seen in a rural town not far from Musutafu. Some think it may be linked with the villains that escaped from a max prison not too long ago..."_ the couple continued to drive as they heard the exploits of the pro heroes.

They were the Midoriyas.

"Inko, would you turn that off?" the husband asked.

"Yes, Hisashi." his wife replied then turned to him with a hopeful expression. "So, have you thought it over? I mean, I've only been asking you for weeks now, so you gotta have an answer now."

Sighing, Hisashi made sure to keep his eyes on the road as he answered her question. "Do I really have to say it again? Look, I know you like the idea of living in the city but as I told you before, I'm not sure if that's the wisest decision."

"But why not?" Inko questioned. "Dear, I know you're more used to a smaller space but I heard from Mitsuki and Masaru that the jobs there pay well, not only that, but it's an abundance in heroes which is more than I could say for her, just think of the possibilities this could mean for us." she said, trying to convince him to see things her way. "And as a plus, we can see them and little Katsuki anytime we want, we won't have to waste gas going to Musutafu to visit them."

This had to be the 8h or 9th time that his wife brought this specific subject up. Hisashi Midoriya's family has lived here for ages, it's a nice town, everyone knows each other, it's a decent place to live, and he's practically lived here his whole life. Their lifetime friends, Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo once lived here too until they moved to the big city, it was a big change for them, but they eventually settled into life there, but that doesn't mean the same could be said for Hisashi. This place was his home after all, and he didn't know what might happen if he suddenly decides to leave it behind just like that, despite the pleas from his wife.

"Look, it sounds tempting, I admit, but do you really want to go to a place where villain attacks happen frequently?" Hisashi rhetorically asked her. "If anything, things are more peaceful here."

"That's what you're worried about?" Inko raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear me? There are all kinds of heroes operating there and who knows? They might need someone with a very fiery Quirk." she wryly said.

"All I can do is breathe fire." Hisashi pointed out. "It's nothing compared to guys like Endeavor, or Ganga Orca and especially All Might, I don't want to disappoint you, honey, but the fact is, what reason could we reasonably have to just move there?"

"HISASHI!" Inko shouted in panic, pointing to the sky where they saw a fiery object descending down from the sky and nearly hitting them, Hisashi swerved the car around as they heard the sound of it crashing into the field next to them, causing extensive damage. Once the car stopped, Hisashi checked over his wife in alarm.

"Inko, are you hurt?!"

She was initially shells shocked but she took deep breaths to calm down. "Y-Yeah, I think so...what the hell just happened?"

Both looked to the field where they could see that whatever the object was, the fire around had already cleared up and stood unmoving dangerously close to them, any sane person would've called for a hero to check this out but curiosity got the better of these two and they carefully exited the vehicle and moved closer to it. Soon, they were met with the object, which was a rocket, but not just any rocket, it was more advanced than anything they've ever saw in their lives, it was almost...alien. They gazed at it with widened eyes and slowly made her way to it despite the protests from her husband and as she moved closer and closer, the hatch opened up. Jumping back in surprise, Inko didn't deter in her path and looked to see what was inside and what she found was completely earth shattering, it was a baby, just a little baby sleeping soundly.

Hisashi caught up with her. "Inko, don't just go towards, we have no...idea...what...it...is?" he too became shock once he saw the infant, his wife carefully picked him up and witnessed his slumbering form, her heart was instantly melted once his eyes opened and giggled adorably. This feeling of holding a precious child in her arms, it's exactly how Mitsuka explained to her when she held her own son for the first time.

"He's...so beautiful." she marveled, a smile creeping on her face, tickling her finger under his chin, making him laugh.

The look on her eyes, it made Hisashi suspicious as he knew that look. "Inko." he said, warily. "What are you thinking?"

"Hisashi, just look at him, he sort of looks like me, doesn't he?" Inko told him. "He's...all alone out here, someone has to take care of him!" she urgently said.

"What?!" Hisashi exclaimed. "Honey, we can't take him, we don't even know what he is!"

"He's a baby, sweetheart. We can't just leave him here, a hero would do anything to help him!" Inko proudly declared. "What else can we do?"

Turning to the rocket, Hisashi looked closer inside and saw a few toys, some weird box, and a crystal of some kind, he picked them all up and looked to the infant and considered his options. He could tell other heroes about this, but there's no telling what might happen, intelligent life from outer space was a factor no one ever considered and drastic actions might be taken, especially from the government and after all, he's just a baby... "Inko. That whole thing about moving to the city, suddenly, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

What both weren't aware of was that someone was observing them from far away, it was All Might himself, who had watched the incoming rocket crash land and was prepared to investigate but then the Midoriyas beat him to it and while pure instinct was telling him to intervene, he looked thoughtfully at the baby as it smiled up at Inko who was making kissy faces at him. **"Hmmm. How interesting..."** he then noticed something off the corner of his eye, it was high up that looked to be entering Earth's atmosphere and closer inspection made him gasp in shock. **"Those are...meteorites...!"** Indeed, not long after the ship carrying the last son of Krypton crash landed, a horde of meteorites began to fall down at increasing speeds and they were heading towards the town nearby. **"Aizawa, get a call out to as many heroes as you can and tell them to meet me at my location, we have a dire situation on our hands!"**

 _"All Might? What's going-"_

 **"No time to explain just hurry up and get your ass over here, there's not a moment to lose!"** the famous hero wasted no time in leaping up high to the town, it was too late to stop the meteorites as they fell but hopefully he can prevent any damage, but he took one last look at the infant as the couple ran to the car once they saw the meteors.

Despite all that was happening, neither her or the Midoriyas realized that this was only the beginning of perhaps one of the greatest heroes on the planet, perhaps even greater than All Might...

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, go ahead and share your thoughts about this, sorry if this isn't much but this is only the prologue of things that are soon to come sometime in the future so stay tuned.**


	2. Debut

**Hello tp you all, thanks for all the support you gave to this story, I really appreciate it and I've read some reviews and while I can't say for certain, but adding the likes Mt. Lady isn't impossible, but we'll just have to see if that will be the case, because as it stands, this fic is still in its fledgling stage for the moment. But hey, it could happen and why stop there? While I'm at it, I could very well add Midnight in on the fun, now don't tell me that doesn't sound awesome to all of you. Now, moving on to the main topic, last time, we read as the planet of Krytpon was completely obliterated off the face of the universe, the only survivor being young Kal-El who was blasted off into space and headed towards Earth in an attempt to not just save his life but to preserve the legacy of his destroyed home world and in the process, was found by the Midoriyas who took him in to raise him as their own child despite being from space, but not without being watched by the Symbol of Peace, himself, All Might.**

 **Now we skip ahead years later, where a now teenaged Kal-El goes through life in a world filled with amazing people with equally amazing abilities, but you must be wondering, does this Izuku have the same aspirations of becoming a hero? How does he fit in with a human society? Well, read and find out for yourselves my friends.**

 **This is a non-profit story, all characters involved belong to their respective owners.**

 **"Plus Ultra"-** All Might

 _'Plus Ultra'-_ Thinking

"Plus Ultra"- Normal

 _"Plus Ultra"-_ Communicating

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Musutafu City, Japan.

A metropolis located near Tokyo where all the excitement takes place, upon first glance, one would say that it was like any other city on the planet, but that was case ages ago, for nowadays, it can be as exciting as the rest of the world due to all the events that take place in the sunny town, but for now, we're just going to ignore that and save it for later. Presently, focus can be brought to one certain individual, in the streets of the city , a young teenage boy with hair mixed with green and black was aimlessly waling down the sidewalk with a calm smile on his face, by the looks of his attire, he was a junior high student, and to some, he seemed like any ordinary teenage boy, his name was Izuku Midoriya, but if you stop to maybe get to know this kid, then it would be known that he was anything but ordinary and he wouldn't want you to know that and for good reason too. "Morning, Izuku." an owner of a food court greeted the lad.

"Morning, Mr. Kuwabara, my mom said thanks for lending her some bread." he greeted back, stopping to have a small talk with the older gentleman.

"No worries, son. It was starting to get cramped in the back anyway, and besides, I'd do anything for an old friend like Inko." the grey-haired man replied. "By the way, I hear your nearing graduating from junior high pretty soon, that's gotta be exciting."

Chuckling, Izuku scratched his nape, bashfully. "Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, the school year went by pretty quick and I kept my grades up so there was really no trouble, and besides, it'll be nothing compared to high school."

At that, the old man let out a loud laugh. "Ha, I can't disagree with you there, kid! You should've seen me when I was in high school, it was the most intense 3 semesters in my life, I outta get a medal for just going through them all!" both chuckled a bit at the humor. "I will tell you this though, an average high school might not be worth much compared to those fancy super schools, know what I'm saying?" Before the teen could respond, police sirens were heard and they sped past the shop, Mr. Kuwabara grimaced upon realizing what this meant. "Ah dammit, another attack, better hurry off to school, kid, 'cause at this rate, you might get detention for being late." he hurriedly closed up shop by closing the blinders.

For Izuku, as much as the man's words carried wisdom, he didn't follow them at all, he ran off to follow the police cars to see what the commotion was, though he already had an idea. His suspicions were confirmed once he heard an inhuman roar and gazed up in awe of what could only be described as a ginormous man with monster features who roared once more as he stood on train tracks. "Woah..." Izuku breathed. "I've never seen a villain that huge!" he exclaimed, getting closer to the action where a crowd of people were observing all the mayhem.

This all seems crazy, right?

A giant man is causing chaos and people are treating all like a spectacle, but then again, it's how things have been since _they_ started appearing.

Quirks.

It's what the media has been calling what's been happening to people all around the world, it's term that refers to an uncanny ability that many have been manifesting for a long time now. Everything all started in the first incident that happened in Qing Qing City, it was there that an infant child sudden became luminescent in the darkness, it radiated a beautiful light that shocked an amazed those present and that was just the beginning, in the coming years, many people who were seen to be possessing superpowers started coming in from around the world. Scientists were left not knowing the cause of these Quirks or why they appeared then, but what was obvious was the chaos that resulted from this extraordinary discovery. To quell it, the world had to evolve into a society of superhumans, and the only way to do that was to invent a profession that was once the stuff of fantasy, the world was introduced to the concept off heroes.

As the giant continued its rampage, one lone figure ran forward to stop him, he was a man with a height and muscle mass that would put body builders to shame, he was wearing two metal bracelets on his wrists. Once the villain knocked over a telegraph pole, the man caught it with ease as if it were as light as tissue paper, preventing it from landing on the citizens, mush to their relief.

"Nice, thanks a lot, Death Arms!"

"He's the Punching Hero, right? Man, I wish I had a quirk that gives me super strength!"

Suddenly, water shaped like lines spread before the crowd as if to keep them back, this was a done by another hero who resembled a firefighter. "I advise you all to stay back!" he told them. "It's far to dangerous to enter through this area!"

"It's the rescue specialist, Backdraft! Now I know we'll be safe in his hands!"

Izuku was impressed by the heroes that have come forward yet wondered one thing. "Wonder how this all started?" he then heard murmuring among the crowd. Apparently, this guys transformed after trying to make off with someone's purse and got cornered, it slightly disappointed Izuku, that kind of Quirk would be beneficial to humanity, yet he was using it for some shameful act. Izuku made his way through the crowd to get a front-row view of this and as he made it, a new hero arrived, causing the girls in the crowd to cheer out. "Kamui Woods." Izuku recognized, a new up and comer in the hero business with a wood-motif, considering his hero costume and codename.

"You don't looked to excited." a man next to him observed. "Aren't youngsters your age fanboys of heroes like him or something?"

"When I was like 4, yeah, but heroes are kind of a regular thing by now, don't you think?"

"Hmm, good point."

However, Izuku was impressed, though he didn't know it, he truly did admire the heroes and what they stood for, he just learned to keep his excitement in but that excitement started to show itself once he saw Kamui being flung back after trying to wrap a wooden arm around the monster's arm but was flung back and landed safely on a train. "Assault, robbery, and a disgraceful use of your power during rush hour traffic. The embodiment of villainy if I ever saw one." the wood-controlling hero raised his arm and it transformed into a rooting bark, this was his special move. "Preemptive Binding, Wrecker Chain Prison!" the trees started to swarm over the monster.

But then...

"Canyon Cannon!"

Just as Kamui Woods was about to perform his finisher, a new hero on the scene abruptly took the spotlight, she was a giant woman, like completely gigantic, a young woman dressed in a purple and cream-colored bodysuit that hugged all her features, fit with a mask who stood as tall as the villain and she delivered a powerful flying kick that shocked everyone present as they saw him crash down to the ground, completely defeated. "Not bad for my debut as the newest hottest hero." she bent down, giving everyone a rather shameful view and Izuku instinctively looked around to avert the sight. "Pleasure to make your ass-quaitence, everybody, I'm Mt. Lady." she said to the crows, winking flirtatiously.

Izuku backed up to allow the mass of guys who were trying to get one solid photo of the downright attractive hero, she soon shrank down to normal size and happily waved to the cameramen as she basked in all the attention that they were giving her, he didn't want to see anymore, he could see that she was in it for all the fame that comes with the profession of being a hero, of course he did feel pity for Kamui who lamented at losing the spotlight. _'Still, it's nice to know that there're people who use their gifts to help people.'_ he mentally said to himself. Heroes were not only formed to quell the chaos but to also handle the rise in criminal activity that resulted from the rise of Quirks, it was a bit of a transition, changing laws to better suit those with Quirks but it seemed to be worth it given the people who use their powers to protect the average citizens from those that abuse their powers.

"Whoo! Now that was a pretty epic takedown!"

"Not to mention easy with the Quirk Mt. Lady has!"

Izuku hummed in thought. _'Sure, she has the looks and attitude to please everyone but wouldn't it be hard for her to walk around?'_ he then remembered something important as he gazed at his watch and gasped in alarm. "Ah shoot, I'm gonna be late!" he mentally berated himself for letting himself be sidetracked, but he couldn't help himself, with every attack, he never could help but be drawn in. He needed figure out a way to make it in time and thought of one, it was risky, but there was a chance no one would notice...hopefully.

"That cool enough to make you a fanboy?" the man from before asked with a smirk, but then saw that the kid was nowhere in sight. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

As Mt. Lady continued to smile for the camera, a sudden rush of wind blew against her. "Hey, where'd that come from?! It totally ruined a good shot of me!"

Is she only knew...

* * *

Luckily, Izuku Midoriya managed to make it to Aldera Junior High, the school he attended just before the bell could ring which was a good thing for him, he had been late before and was warned that another lateness would result in a detention which wouldn't look good on his record, especially since he was close to graduating. Presently, he sat in class, looking out the window as his homeroom teacher called for attention from everyone present in the classroom to listen what he has to say. "As third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your own futures and where you wish to go in the world and what to do with your lives. Now I could give you all a career aptitude test, but..." he grabbed the papers and in a dramatic passion, threw them away. "...why bother? I know you all want to go to the hero course!" At that, the whole class, sans Izuku, gave out a collective cheer and showed off their Quirks, ranging from a multitude of fantastic abilities. "Yes, yes, you all have amazing Quirks but remember, power usage is prohibited in school."

"Hey, teach." a cocky voice spoke up that silence the class and made Izuku inwardly groan as he knew all too well who that was. A student with spikey blonde hair with his feet on his desk continued. "Don't lump me in with all this bunch of untalented extras, unlike them, I'm the one with real power." he cruelly chuckled. "They'll all be lucky to make it as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister."

 _'Classic Kacchan.'_ Izuku rolled his eyes at the walking mass of pride and ego that was Katsuki Bakugo. Honestly, sometimes he wondered why he was ever friends with him, if he had known that the guy would've become an arrogant bully once he discovered his Quirk, he wouldn't have made the effort. Then again, Katsuki was a different person at the time.

Naturally, the class wasn't none too pleased by what he said about them.

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!"

"I'll show you an extra!"

Katsuki grinned ferociously. "Go ahead, I'll take everyone of you assholes on!"

The teacher checked over the violent teen's record. "Hmm, well Bakugo, you do have rather impressive test results, not to mention your Quirk, I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to get into U. ."

U.A High, the most prestigious hero institution in the country, probably even in the world, it's where the next generation of heroes are trained to hone their Quirks and see if they have what it takes to become the world's next big pro, to want to apply there would mean you wanted to aim for the very top of the world something that amazed the class, much to Katsuki's delight.

"He's really gonna apply for that school?"

"They're acceptance rate is very few in numbers."

"It'll be impossible to get accepted there."

"Damn right!" the blonde stood on his chair with a grin.

"And the cue the speech..." Izuku muttered.

"That's why it's worthy of someone like me. I aced all the mock tests, as far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in." he clenched his fist. "I will be the one to surpass All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time! Everyone in this damn world will know my name and it'll all start at U.A. High! So don't think for one fucking second that any of you have what it takes, because no matter how you look at it, I'm at a level above all of you!" it was the same old thing, Katsuki aspiring to be the next number one hero, leaving all others in the dust, if it weren't for the profession he was aiming for, his plan would almost sound villainous.

"Also, Midoriya." Izuku turned to the teacher. "I just got a call from that friend I told you about, the one in Metropolis who works at the S.T.A.R. Labs facility there and he may have an opening for you, that is, if you're still interested."

"Okay, thank you, sir." Izuku replied.

"Wait, Midoriya wants to study abroad?"

"And in Metropolis of all places?"

"Isn't America a hotspot for vigilantes, both powered and non-powered?"

"Can't say I'm surprised, in his position, does Midoriya really have any other options?"

"Imagine if he actually applied to U.A."

"Ha! Now that'd be crazy."

Sensing the attention leaving him, Katsuki growled and addressed the green-haired boy. "Hey, Deku!" he shouted, calling him by the insulting nickname he's been calling him since forever. "What's this I hear about you travelling overseas, huh you damn nerd?! What, getting scared of me blowing you up everyday?!" he punched an open palm with his fist, creating a small explosion.

"Threatening to blow me up everyday." Izuku created. "And why do you even care? You said it yourself, you're going to U.A., so why act so angry, sorta thought you'd be happy about that we'll be far away from each other, Kacchan."

"Don't think going to America makes you look like a big shot!"

"I don't."

"I bet you only took that crappy gig because you know in your heart that it's hopeless for you to get into U.A., because of the simple fact that you're a Quirkless loser!"

"Dude, I'm considering taking it because it seems interesting."

"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they tell you to run back home after realizing how weak and pathetic you are!"

"I haven't even decided, yet."

The teacher and the class all collectively sighed, knowing that this could be dragged along for hours, so he told Katsuki to settle down or else he'll have to send him to the principal's office, for the umpteenth time. Pretty soon, the school day went by relatively fast and Izuku was just about ready to collect his things and head home but not before reading texts he got from his mother. _'Ooh, she's making her pies, man, I love those!'_ another text made him stop and think, it asked him if he made his decision yet. The green haired picked up a pamphlet that gave a description of S.T.A.R. Labs, a scientific research project with various facilities all over the world, his own father used to have a job there as a research assistant, and it was a hard decision, not only would he be travelling far, but he would also be throwing a away his one single chance to make something of himself, and what he can do.

His musings were cut off when the pamphlet was taken from his hand by the last person he wanted to see. "I don't what you're thinking, Deku, but we're not done yet."

Izuku groaned, but of annoyance mostly. "Seriously, Kacchan?"

Behind the bully were his two lackeys whose names escaped Izuku at the moment. "What ya got, his diary?" the explosive teen showed them the pamphlet of S.T.A.R. "Oh, is that all? Kind of suspected something more." Lackey 1 said, not knowing why Katsuki was bothering with this.

"Don't treat this as nothing, ya dickheads!" Katuski shouted at them who flinched under his glare.

"Hey, take it easy, man." Lackey 2 told him. "So, he just wants to travel, what's wrong with that?"

Gritting his teeth, Katuski punched the book, exploding it, leaving it charred and ripped, but Izuku was hardly fazed. "Eh, I got more at home, you wanna blow those up, too? It has been a while since you came over."

"Quit it with your games!" Izuku's former friend bellowed. "People like you really piss me off! Thinking you can just go about life as if it's perfect, but that's a lie, because you're nothing without a Quirk and that's the truth! I'll be the only one in this crappy school to get in and I'll be the talk of the town because of it, people will then realize that I'm the next big thing, the one who had that potential early on! And that's not ego talking, I just know I'm that great!"

Izuku sent a deadpanned look to the blonde's lackeys who could only shrug in response. "And as a fellow classmate, I'm jumping for joy for your future accomplishments, now if you'll excuse me." he began walking.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!"

"But I am with you."

Katsuki froze once he said that and continued to walk away without looking back. _'That damned nerd!'_ he felt his hands smoking once his hair-trigger temper started to show itself. _'How dare he ignore me?! He used to be such a crybaby, but then he had the nerve to not recognize just how superior I am compared to him! He doesn't even take my threats seriously! Deku! One day, I'll make you realize just how worthless you are!'_

* * *

"Man, what is with that guy?" Izuku asked mostly to himself after leaving the school.

Before heading home, Izuku made one last stop at a bridge to think things over, the early internship at S.T.A.R. Labs was very compelling, for some, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that one would have to be crazy to not accept and yet...a part of him couldn't stop thinking about U.A. High which was another opportunity. Most people would think he had no chance of getting in, mainly due to the perceived sad fact that he was Quirkless, nothing extraordinary about him that could earn him a spot at one of the most popular hero academies, especially one as prestigious at that school. But that's just it, Izuku knows he has the skill and the intellect to actually get accepted, in fact, there was a time in his youth where he would dream of stuff like that, but of he were to pursue those dreams...then he'd be breaking his promise to his father.

This left him with a question; should he become a hero?

Sighing, Izuku began his walk under the bridge to get back home and maybe his mother would have some advice for him, she always knew just what to say to him but then he stopped, his ears picked up a sound, it sounded like oozing and he started feeling an ominous presence. Turning around, he was met with an insidious villain made out of sludge and it grinned down at the teen. "Excellent. You'll make the perfect skin for me to hide in, runt!" before he could blink, the sludge villain enveloped Izuku. Gagging in pain, the teen could feel him trying to spread throughout his form. "Don't worry, I'm just taking control of your body, and it'll be easy for you if you just stay still and accept your fate!" he cackled, ready to end the youngster's life.

But amazingly, Izuku hardly felt his life draining away, but he did let anger fill him for just a moment, and struggled to break free, much to the surprise of the sludge villain, the boy managed to break some of his tendrils, but what happened next, was by far a shocking development. Using this was only for emergencies, that's what his parents always told him, and well, he couldn't think of a better time "Let! Me! GO!" Izuku's eyes glowed red and two laser beams shot out of his eyes and struck the sludge villain, screaming in pain as the intensity of the beams boiled his body, releasing his hold of the boy. Panting heavily, Izuku stared the villain down with his eyes glowing red and his fists clenched.

Initially shocked, the sludge villain was then strangely pleased by this sudden turn of events. "It must be my lucky day! Not only did I find myself a host, but one with a very powerful Quirk, that only means I'll be getting some extra firepower when I'm done with you!" he whipped a sludge arm to trap the student again, but in a fast blur, Izuku appeared in front of the villain, shocking him. "What the hell?!" Izuku then took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful gust of wind from his mouth that blew the villain away and even formed some ice. "N-No way, you're so fast and that breath of yours! You have more than one Quirk?!"

The concept of someone being born with more than just one Quirk was very rare, and there was only one person who had two but this kid had vastly different powers and abilities, the sludge villain actually found himself becoming fearful, but that fear skyrocketed once someone new made his presence known. **"Your days are numbered, foul villain, now that I am here!"** both the villain and even Izuku became shocked once they saw who it was, even though he wasn't wearing his hero costume, there was no mistaking who it was.

"Izuku breathed in awe, standing right there was the man of whom he's idolized since he was but a toddler, the number one pro hero, the Symbol of Peace himself. "All Might..."

If the sludge villain had a physical host, he'd be soiling himself right about now. "I'm not going back to lock up!" he tried taking a swing at the pro, but he forgot that All Might earned that title for a reason.

Rearing back a fist, All Might met the attack with his own. **"TEXAS SMASH!"** a powerful punch met the attack and it sent a force of power that completely blew the villain away, along with Izuku who was knocked unconscious as a result and then he knew only darkness and in that moment, an age old memory started replaying in his mind...

* * *

 _10 years ago_

Little 4-year-old Izuku Midoriya sat alone in a swing set as the other kids played amongst themselves, he'd be playing with Kacchan, but he would've preferred playing with the Kacchan who wasn't such a mean-spirited jerk to everyone, including himself. "Hey, it's that kid." Izuku's head looked up as he heard something from afar. It was the other kids, they were all talking about him like always, and try as he might, he could never block out the noise, it was like they were standing right next to him.

"Why do you think he's there all alone?"

"Don't know, must be lonely I guess."

"My brother said to stay away from him."

"Why? There something wrong with him or something?"

"He does kinda look weird."

But it didn't stop there.

"-civilians were saved by Endeavor-"

"-meteor shower from four years ago still leave scars-"

"-claims of man with extra fingers-"

"-witnesses claimed that it was a human hawk who saved them-"

"-unexpected water currents along the way-"

"Did you hear about that Wells guy from Central City and his plan for a particle accelerator? I hear it's-"

Izuku covered his ears to stop all the voices but they kept getting louder and louder and it was just too much for him to bear, and then he looked around and saw nothing but skeletons, those that belonged to kids and adults and they walked normally that only increased his stress, but then heard a familiar voice. "Ha! That's what you get, you loser!" that voice. It belonged to Kacchan, he focused his vision on where he heard it from and saw him and two other kids picking on a defenseless one. "You should've known better than to walk my way, especially since you have no Quirk! Idiots like you deserve to get blown up by someone amazing like me!"

Hearing all this and seeing it for himself stirred an unwelcoming feeling in his stomach, the feeling of rage towards his former friend continued to rise and couldn't take it. "Kacchan...!" he growled. "...You shouldn't use you Quirk to hurt people, you should use it to protect people like him, like a true hero would...!" almost on instinct, Izuku got up and ran forward at the blonde and what happened next would forever haunt him...

"Oh my god!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Who did that?! Where'd they go?!"

"There was just some blur..."

* * *

 **"Hey, you alright?"** after dealing with the sludge villain, All Might decided to check up on the young lad that the villain was trying to take control of and it surprised the pro hero to see that it wasn't just any person, it was _him_. The boy didn't seem too injured but just to make sure, he lightly clapped his cheek to stir him awake, which thankfully worked. **"What a relief, thought I lost you there for a second."** he chuckled and the boy instantly sprang up while panting heavily, as if waking up from a bad dream. **"Easy there, young man, you were really cutting it close back there, though I am impressed, it takes a lot of heart to fight back the hold of a villain. Though I must apologize, it was never my intention to get you involved in my hero work, I usually make sure to get bystanders to safety but how was I supposed to know that the city's sewer system was so hard to navigate?"** with his ever permanent grin, All Might laughed. **"But in all fairness, I applaud you in your bravery against the evildoer, it made trapping him all the more easier!"** he held up two bottles that showed that the sludge villain was trapped inside.

All Might.

 _The_ All Might.

One of the greatest heroes of all time was standing right in front of him, the child in him would just freak out over this but he collected himself and stood up. "I can't really say I did much, I just fought back, that's all."

But All Might flashed him a thumbs up. **"And it was mighty impressive, with power like yours, you would make a great hero someday. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get this troublemaker to the police, now stay out of trouble, you hear?"**

"Wait, you're leaving already?"

 **"Pro heroes have to always be on the move, 24/7."**

 _'No, not yet. I-I have to hear his answer...!'_

 **"You might want to stand back, young man, for I am taking off!"** the pro leapt high into the air. **"Thanks for your continued suppor-wait, what?!"** much to his shock, the teenager was latching onto his leg, he had a pretty strong grip and the high intensity of traveling through the sky barely seemed to affect him. **"What in the world do you think you're doing?! I'm going too fast so you should let go, your extra weight is making it hard to navigate!"**

"I can't! I need to ask you something import-woah!" Izuku screamed as his hand accidentally let go of the pro hero.

All Might gasped in alarm and moved to save the kid but froze when he saw that the kid was hovering over the air. **"You're-You're flying!"** the Symbol of Peace breathed. _'So what she said was true, he truly has uncovered the ability to fly.'_ All Might then coughed and felt one drop of blood spilling from his mouth. _'Shit, I'm almost out of time.'_ the blonde haired man looked to Izuku. **"My boy, let's go somewhere more private."**

Izuku followed him to a nearby building. "Phew, I really gotta practice using that power."

 **"You were lucky, that could've gone bad in a number of ways, now I should go on ahead."** the pro started to move on ahead.

"Please just wait a second!" Izuku begged.

 **"Sorry, but I got places to be."**

If he wasn't going to stop and just listen for even one second, then the kid might as well spit it out. "Tell me! Should someone like me really become a hero?!" Izuku exclaimed.

Time seemed to have stopped for both of them once Izuku finally asked the question that's been burning him for a while, All Might stopped for a moment and looked to the boy and wondered what kind of question was that. But he didn't have a chance to delve further as he grunted as a familiar pain washed through him. _'No! Not here!'_ he clutched his stomach and coughed out blood.

Izuku became alarmed as he saw this, especially when steam was radiating off of him and once the smoke cleared, the appearance of All Might was no more, what stood in his place changed the kid's whole world. "What the heck?!" gone was the hero, now stood a lanky skinny man who looked like he could use some exercise and some energy bars. Standing frozen, Izuku slowly pointed at him with widened eyes, blown away by what the hero now looked like which was a far cry from his earlier appearance. "All Might...is that you?!"

Grunting in discomfort, the lanky man answered. "Yes, it's me." he confirmed but coughed out more blood from his mouth.

"I-I don't understand! What happened?!" he ran forward to help him lie down gently. "Who did this to you?" the thought of someone else doing this much damage and it made the teen concern for his health.

"Please, just let me take a minute." the injured form of the supposed greatest hero ever lied there, trying to save whatever little strength he had left in his weak form. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

This was one of the rare times in which All Might wasn't using the smile that's been a beacon of safety to all. "Young Midoriya, I ask you to keep quiet about what you've just seen, especially don't talk about what you'll see now." he lifted up his shirt and Izuku blanched when he saw the grave injury to his body, one that explained why he was like this, it was amazing that he could still walk. Izuku focused his vision and was able to see through his body and saw that his stomach was nowhere inside. Just what did this to the Symbol of Peace? "Pretty bad, isn't it? Sorry you have to see this, but at this point, I had little choice in the matter. Five years ago, I was in a battle that left my respiratory system all but destroyed, ended up losing my whole stomach, the extensive surgeries I had to endure left me worn out and not even those with healing Quirks can fix what's been done. As it stands, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day, the rest of the time, I look like this."

Izuku gazed at him with sympathetic eyes. "That's horrible. Wait, five years ago is when this happened, right? So, was it the Toxic Chainsaw who did all this?" he inquired.

All Might hummed, impressed by his knowledge. "Wow, you sure know your history. But nah, the punk may have been able to get a few hits in, but none were powerful enough to do this much damage, no, the person responsible for what happened to me is someone on a whole different level, and my fight with him was where I gave it all I got but I guess even my best wasn't good enough for me to escape, so it's been kept under wraps, so not many people know about it, which was only natural. After all, I'm supposed to be the hero who saves the day with a smile on his face, right? People everywhere has to know that the Symbol of Peace was never afraid. But, you want to know the sad truth? I smile to hide the fear."

"All Might..." Izuku whispered, to think that someone like him had so much baggage, but then again it's to be expected, he is only human after all.

"Why did you ask me that?" now was All Might's turn to ask a question. "You asked me if you should become a hero, why do you need my answer? With the kind of powers you have, I can't imagine anything holding you back? So why do you think you need someone like me to say yes?"

"That's...it's..." Izuku looked down with a depressed expression. "...complicated I guess." the teen considered if he should tell him the truth, a secret that only he and his family knows of, and he knew of the dangers of telling him, but then again, he needs to see what he has to say. "Tell me, do you know about the meteor shower incident from 14 years ago? It happened in that rural town not far from the city." he clarified.

"Of course I do, I was one of the many heroes who tried to evacuate the town after the barrage of meteors that struck it. I'm ashamed to say that it was one of the most horrible tragedies in histories, many lives were lost both hero and civilian, why do you ask?"

As nervous as he was, Izuku was adamant in telling him, but needed to make sure of one thing. "You told me your secret, so it's only fair that I share my own with you and just with me, I want you to promise not to tell everyone, not even another hero. What I'm about to tell you, you might not believe, but just bear with me, alright?"

 _'He wants to make I can be trustworthy as well, he doesn't want to tell me about what happened, not unless he can be absolutely sure I can be trusted, that's good instinct.'_ All Might thought to himself. "You have my word, as the Symbol of Peace and as a hero, I won't tell another soul." he felt a twinge of guilt but he knew this had to happen.

Izuku heard his heartbeat, it wasn't accelerating in the slightest, so he's telling the truth. "It wasn't just space rocks that came to Earth that day, there was something else. Two people, Hisashi and Inko Midoriya who were my parents, were the ones to discover it, another object from space crash landed near them and they went to investigate. What they found wasn't a meteor, it was ship, and actual spaceship housing one being, you're probably think it was some sort of creature from those alien movies, but it wasn't. Inside that ship, there was a tiny baby boy, wrapped in a red blanket and other objects, despite the burning questions in their minds, my parents took the child and hid the ship away before anyone could find it or him, and so, they adopted that baby and raised it as their own son, they even gave him a name..." he finished the tale at that, knowing that All Might was smart enough to put the pieces together.

"It was you, wasn't it?" it didn't sound like a question, more like a statement. "I see, so what you're saying is that you're from outer space, you're an actual alien lifeform." The dead silence Izuk gave him was a good enough answer, he was the first human being to have ever been told this secret one that the kid's been keeping inside for most of his life. "Is that it?"

The green haired teen looked at him, incredulously. "Is that all you have to say?! I'm an alien, sir! I'm not a human being! Even by the standards of heroes, I'm nothing but some...freak!"

"You can't say that for sure." All Might reasoned.

"Oh can't I?" Izuku stood up and paced around. "Even before my parents told me that I was adopted, I knew that there was something different about me, something that separated me from anyone else, and it wasn't just the fact that I didn't get a Quirk, it was the fact that I apparently had more than one, which only made me more different, take a look." he raised his fist and collided it to the ground. "See that? It's just laser eyes, an ice breath, or speed I have, but apparently I'm stronger than I look, oh and there's this." he looked to another building and inspected it. "Hmm, it looks like a man is trying to the TV and his wife is too busy getting ready for work, so I can also see through anything. You have any idea how messed up it when you suddenly see your mother as a skeleton?!" he shouted. "I also just heard some kids arguing who's better? You or Endeavor and it's about miles away from here. All these powers and they're in the hands of a teenage boy, and I'm not even sure what do with them."

"So you think of them as a curse?"

"No, I mean, maybe, I just feel so lost." Izuku sighed. "Don't get me wrong, when my powers first started acting up, I was beyond excited. See, I had dreams of becoming a hero, someone people could put all their faith in when he's rescuing them from danger, I've had that dream since the first time I saw you in a news report, performing a daring rescue. And with my powers, I thought I could make that dream a reality, but then my parents told me that I needed hide my gifts, to just act like I was a plain human with no Quirks. I was confused as to why, but then I realized what they meant, after what happened." he shut his eyes as unpleasant memories started surfacing.

"What did you do?"

"I have a friend, well former friend, I guess. We used to be close back in the day, but then his Quirk manifested and suddenly, he got this silly notion that he was the best thing on the planet, that no one was more talented or great as him and it made me angry when he started using his powers to bully others, thinking that they were beneath him. One day, I let that anger get the better and I ended breaking his arm." he looked away, ashamed of himself. "No one could see it was me, but I realized just how dangerous this kind of power can be in just one person. The next four years, I had to deal with thinking my birth was unnatural since I has more than one power and when I was 8, my parents decided to tell me the truth, they showed me the ship and everything suddenly made sense."

 _'Damn, I can't imagine how that must've been like for him, children with Quirks are often overwhelmed with all the power they have, but it sounds to me like no average Quirk counseling could've ever helped him, he's on a whole league on his own.'_ All Might addressed him. "What happened was a mistake, but you were just a kid then, you had no control over yourself or your powers, it's not like you meant to break his arm."

"That doesn't change the fact what I did was wrong." Izuku argued. "That's kind of the reason why I thought I could maybe try to learn how to control my powers by taking hero courses, but my dad refused, he always said that I can chose a different route, that just because I had powers doesn't mean I should follow others' example. I thought he was afraid of what I could do, but it was more that he was afraid what could be done to me, and I learned that lesson the hard way..." he began another tale.

* * *

 _6 years ago..._

Eight year old Izuku sat behind the car with his parents seated on front, driving along the rural town that they were visiting for the weekend, before going back home to the city. A silence filled the vehicle as Hisashi Midoriya looked to his adopted son through the rear-view mirror. "Izuku, don't think we're not done talking about what happened, young man." he sternly told his son. "You really scared us, and you should've known better."

"I was just trying to help out Mrs. Minami." the boy argued. "No one else was gonna help move that power line out of the street, there was no one else but me out there."

"And you could've hurt yourself."

"Dad, we both know that's not true." Izuku shook his head. "Why are we even talking about this? You're just gonna give me the same old speech about how it's dangerous for me to use my powers all at once, despite the fact that I could do so much good with them, every other person with their powers are doing something with their gifts."

"Do you want a repeat of what happened to Katsuki?"

Inko turned to her husband, aghast at going for such a low blow, noting how that made her son glower a bit. "Hisashi!"

Hisashi sighed in regret. "Okay, that was going too far, I admit it, but you see my point, right? And son, just because you have powers doesn't mean you have to automatically have to be a hero. There are countless options, like a police officer for one, in fact, when I was your age, there was this old cop who helped me steered clear of delinquents who shamelessly use their Quirks to pick on some poor soul, have you ever thought of doing something like that, son?"

"A cop who shoots lasers out of his eyes, that would make for a good cop show."

"I'm serious, Izuku." Hisashi then tried to be more civil with his eager child. "Look, I understand the temptation of wanting to be like all the pros out there, but you have to make sure that it's the right choice you make. My old man barely asked what I wanted to be, he just tailored a costume, applied me to a hero school before I could even blink. You're a unique kid, Izuku, there's no denying that, but ask yourself, are you ready for the responsibility? More over, do you think the world's prepared to handle someone with more power than the average Quirked?" he asked, which really stumped the boy. "How about if they find out what you really are? But let's say that you decide to become a hero, I would rather it be happening when you do it for yourself and no one else has any say but you."

Another excellent question and a good point.

Silence returned, until Inko broke it. "Stop the car." she told with widened eyes, and her husband did so. Izuku wondered what was going on as his parents stepped out and he followed, huge winds were blowing everywhere, which was odd, considering weather forecasts saying that winds would be extremely low for today and concern filled them once something was beginning to form. "Look!" Izuku pointed and up in the clouds was a villain, wearing a costume with lightning bolts on it. It didn't take meteorologist to figure what he was doing, the winds started to spin around, until a twister was slowly being formed by the villain.

"Go for the overpass." Hisashi whispered. "Everyone, go to the overpass!" he repeated, this time shouting and addressing everyone else. The Midoriyas ran, while guiding others to the safety, and Izuku noticed that a mother was trying to open a jammed door to get her baby daughter out but to no avail, Izuku ran to the car and tore the car door off with ease, allowing the woman to grab her baby, the boy immediately went back to his family but then heard a shout from a little girl.

"Daddy!"

Another man's leg was trapped in a seat, preventing him from getting out of there. "I'll get him!" Izuku moved for another rescue, but Hisashi pulled him back.

"No, you stay with your mother, I'll go."

Izuku looked at him like he was insane. "What?! No, you can't-" his father had already went ahead. "Dad, no! Dad!" Inko held her son back to prevent him from going.

Hisashi made it to the man. "Hang on, pal! I got you!" he started pulling hard to get the man free, but noticed that his shoe was stuck in-between the char and the floor. "Slide off your shoe, it's keeping you in place!" he shouted once the twister started getting closer, the man managed to slither free and Hisashi urged to run ahead and turned to the villain, up in the sky. He unleashed a fire breath that nearly hit him, but the villain moved out of the way. Grinning, the weather controller used his creation to move closer to the apparent hero, cars were blown away as the twister moved closer to him. Hisashi turned to his family where they watched with fearful expressions, Izuku broke free of his mother's grasp and ran towards but Hisashi breathed a wall of fire that blocked Izuku's path. Father and Son shared one last look, the latter staring pleadingly at the former to let him help, but the former held his hand up and silently shook his head, the son was forced to watch as the twister moved directly at his father, the winds and spinning debris overwhelming him, and any sight of Hisashi Midoriya was no more.

A bountiful of tears wept from Izuku's eyes as he stood frozen in place in both despair and grief, his father had just died right in front of him and despite all his power, there was nothing he could do to save him, all that could be done was shouting to the heavens. " _DAD!_ " Inko, with fresh tears in her eyes grabbed her son and pulled him back to the rest of the civilians.

* * *

"It wasn't long before heroes arrived and managed to apprehend him, but the damage was already done." Izuku finished, rears streaming down his stoic face as All Might listened with sympathetic eyes. "From then on, I promised to continue to hide my powers, to become as average as I can be, as a way to honor my father's wish to save me. He was right, I wasn't ready, at that point, I only used my powers to do menial things like helping my did fix the car, heat the house up during the winter, and stuff like that, sure I practiced using my powers out in the field but that was treated as nothing more but a precaution at best, not like I was actually preparing to be an actual pro."

All Might nodded. "I see, I'm sorry about that. Your father, he was the hero, Ryujin, right? You described him having a fire breathing Quirk, he may have been small time, but he was honored for his brave sacrifice, I know that isn't much, but I think you should know that. So, if you don't want to become a hero, then what will you do now?"

The teen shrugged, helplessly. "Not sure to be honest, I focused most of my time keeping good scores in school, maybe intern at somewhere like S.T.A.R Labs, but..." he clenched his fists. "It doesn't seem right! Even though I tried to fit in just as my dad said, there's still some of that old ambition in me that's telling me to become a hero! To put my powers to good use, but remembering what happened, remembering me letting my father die because he felt the world wasn't ready for what I could, it makes me think that I'm better off doing something else."

"You have spirit, kid, but there's something other than your father's death holding you back."

Either All Might had some mind-reading Quirk, or he's just that good at reading people. "Do I really have a right to become a hero? I'm not even of this world, I don't even know why I was sent to this planet in the first place so why should I rub my nose in something that I have no business in."

"That's basically the whole point of being a hero." All Might pointed out. "No one asked us to put on flashy outfits and stop the criminals that terrorize cities like these and we didn't do it due to the laws that were placed, if anything, we can do something else with our powers that was different altogether and yet, we choose this life." he gestured to his torso. "And you say you don't have the right? Well, take a look at me, I have more reason to retire from hero work than the next guy and yet I still move forward, because that's the kind of sacrifice a hero makes. Like I said, there's fear but we move past it to become better people as a result. Your father wanted to see that you become a hero in your own terms, by your own choice, well what do you say now?"

Izuku found himself inspired by All Might's words, a part of him still felt that he wasn't ready to face the world, that he might make a mistake and people might get hurt because of them, but even so, he had these fantastic powers for a reason and whether he liked it or not, it all rides on what he chooses to do with them. He looked to the scrawny form of the Symbol of Peace and his x-ray vision suddenly activated and looked to the pockets where his eyes widened. "Um, All Might? Where are the bottles where the sludge villain was trapped in?"

"Hm? Why, they're right-" he tapped his pockets to notice nothing was in them, he frantically looked around but saw no trace of the bottles holding the creature. "Oh crap."

An explosion suddenly went off from afar, startling both of them. "Oh no, that came from the Tattoin shopping district!" Izuku whispered in horror.

The pro hero gritted his teeth. "Quick, get us over there!"

"W-What?!"

"Hurry!"

Izuku held onto him and ran in a fast blur across the city.

* * *

The Tattoin Shopping District was initially peaceful, but that changed when explosions started going off all around, heroes arrived and guided the civilians to safety but that did little to lessen the damage that's already been done, all thanks in part to the very same sludge villain that All Might previously apprehended. He couldn't believe his luck at how that big blonde idiot couldn't notice him slipping from his own pockets and then some school kids kicked the bottle that trapped him which then broke, allowing his freedom. Now, all he needed was to use said brat as his new skin, especially when he showed to have a pretty impressive Quirk. "Haha! That's it boy, keep showing me that power of yours! Once I make your body my own, I can use it to take out All Might with only one strike!"

"You damn slime bastard!" Katsuki shouted, he was with his two lackeys until he came across this beast, who then had the gall to attack him and is currently trying to overtake his own body. "You have no idea who you're messing with! Once I get free, I'll make you crawl back to whatever shithole you came from!" the explosive-powered teen talked all big, but the more he used his powers, the more damage he did to the area, causing wild fires.

Out back were a crowd of civilians who watched on. "Check out that move he's doing, this guy isn't kidding around!"

A female pedestrian pointed to the other side. "Look, it's her! That new hero, Mt. Lady, she'll stop him!"

Unfortunately, as the size-altering woman ran, she stopped abruptly. "Oh no, my only weakness!" due to her sheer size, Mt. Lady requires a lot of space to move around and only needed a road with two lanes, but there weren't, leaving her stuck.

And it wasn't just her, Kamui Woods mostly worked with rescuing the people as fire and wood don't necessarily mix well with each other and Backdraft was too busy putting out the fires. Not even a hit from Death Arms could stop him, none of the heroes present had the right Quirk to handle an emergency of this magnitude. All they could do was work on damage control until somebody with the appropriate Quirk shows up to take care of things but there was no telling how long that would take. It was still frustrating, some wished they had the right power to teach him a lesson, but as it stands, they could only stand and hope the student could hold out a little better.

Izuku had arrived with All Might and thankfully, they others were so focused on the battle, they didn't notice the green haired boy arriving at such inhuman speed. "Oh god, it really is the slime villain, and he as Kacchan!" the dude may be a jerk, but there was a time when they were close friends. "But how was he able to get free, the only chance he had is if-" Izuku gasped as he realized what happened, while he was hanging on to All Might after first meeting him, the bottles must've dropped in the air, then that could only mean one thing. _'It's my fault.'_ he lamented. _'This is happening because of me.'_

"Hey, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing down earlier?"

"Yeah, that's right. Where the hell is he?!"

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything to stop it?!"

 _'All Might was too busy talking to me that he wasted his time limit, and now this is happening. You were right, Dad. I wasn't ready, and I'm not ready now, how could I ever wish to become a hero if I cared more about my own selfish needs?! The heroes can't do much, because none of them had the right Quirk to defeat him, but...'_ the boy's powers dealt damage before, but even so, it was a risk. _'I promised him, but what if I make up for that mistake, what if I decide to make a choice now?'_ he wanted to argue that all other heroes in the city would come and fix things but at this rate, Katsuki may not have that much time, same could be said for the heroes.

 _"Let's say you do decide to become a hero, I would rather it be happening when you do it for yourself and no one else having any say but you."_

For himself.

With a yell, Izuku subconsciously sped across, heedless of the dangers present and rammed straight through the sludge villain at blinding speed, while grabbing Katsuki and breaking him free. "Kacchan! Are you alright?!"

Katsuki blinked twice as he tried to process what just happened, one minute, that slime freak was manhandling him to death and the next he was now here, it was odd, but that feeling was sort of familiar. "What the hell?! he then noticed his former friend. "Deku?! The fuck are you doing here?!" demanded Katsuki?!

"You little brat!" the sludge villain growled at Izuku. "You just love making a fool out of me don't you?! Well, you know what? I don't care about what you can do, I just want you dead already!"

Glaring harshly at the villain, Izuku slammed his palms together, creating a shockwave that knocked the sludge monster away.

Izuku barely noticed Katsuki's slack-jawed expression. "D-Deku?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. _"What the hell just happened?! I had to have imagined that, right?!"_

The heroes were also surprised.

"Where'd that kid come from?!

"I barely noticed him running past me."

Death Arms gritted his teeth. "Dammit, the hell's that fool thinking?! He'll get himself killed!"

But the super-strong hero didn't know what Izuku was capable of, for once the sludge villain picked up a large boulder he threw it at the teen and pulling his fist back, he punched it with all his might, breaking apart easily, creating a mild wave. Once more the heroes were shocked, the boy was stronger than he looked, apparently and then he started walking through the fires and amazingly, only the clothing was damaged, his skin was hardly charred or burned, it was in perfect health and he began putting the fires out with his ice breath. Izuku suddenly appeared and unleashed his heat vision, which hurt the villain and forced him back, much to shock of everyone present.

"H-He has multiple Quirks?!" Kamui Woods exclaimed from the rooftops.

"Amazing..." Mt. Lady breathed from her spot.

"You!..." the sludge villain snarled. "What exactly are you?!"

"Nobody." Izuku plainly answered. "Just a guy who hates bullies."

A loud laugh was then heard. **"HAHAHAHAHA! Nicely done, boy!"** an extreme force then slammed into the villain, to the amazement of those present, the Symbol of Peace has arrived.

"All Might." Izuku breathed, he must have waited until he had enough power to transform.

 **"I really am pathetic, aren't I?"** All Might pushed the villain back. **"Here I was, trying to explain to you the merits of a great champion of the people, but for a moment, I didn't heed my own words. I thank you, Young Midoriya, for reminding me of how pros risk their lives for the greater good! Now I will express my gratitude by getting rid of this filth!"** he moved his fist towards the villain. **"DETROIT SMASH!** one powerful punch, and the sludge monster was sent flying throughout the area in pieces and a massive shockwave blew against everywhere that made everyone cover themselves, Izuku was able to handle it and wasn't blown away. The wind eventually cleared up and then, Izuku felt something on his cheek, it was water, rain was pouring down.

"Woah." he marveled at the sheer power All Might just displayed, it's no wonder he's number one, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see All Might smiling down to him, holding up a thumbs up, the hearings of cheer came from the civilians and once it stopped raining, police cars arrived and the heroes collected all the scattered parts of the sludge villain. Izuku stood in place as he watched the events unfold, watching All Might allowing the media to take pictures of him.

"Hey, you."

The heroes then approached Izuku with indifferent looks. "What you did was extremely reckless, just because you have that kind of power doesn't mean you should just risk life like that, you should do what everyone else does and wait until you get a license." Death Arms sternly told him.

Izuku looked down. "I know, and I'm sorry, I just didn't want to see my classmate get killed. No one else was doing anything, so I just got a little angry, I guess."

Okay, the heroes had to give him that, because they knew that all they did was basically ignore the sludge monster and hoped for the best, which was kind of a risky move, even for heroes. "Well, I guess we should be thankful All Might came along, and you did hold your own against that guy, and you don't appear to be injured, so uh, nice work." Kamui Woods said, rubbing his head.

Izuku felt a sense of joy of being praised by actual pro heroes. "I-It was nothing, I mean, anyone else with a powerful Quirk would've done something, right?"

"Yeah, but you're one of a kind!" another hero said with a grin. "I never thought it was possible for someone else to be born with more than one Quirk, and you have like tons of them!"

"Say, if you ever think about going pro, why not sign up for my agency, first? You'd make an excellent sidekick."

Izuku stepped back a bit, not used to all this attention. "Um, that sounds great, but I'll have to think about it."

A haughty laugh got their attention as Mt. Lady sauntered over to them. "Now boys, quit coddling the poor thing." the woman inspected the teen slowly, his shirt was torn as a result and was greatly intrigued. _'Hmm, not too buff, but not too skinny either and with those extra powers of hi, this boy has a lot of potential.'_ she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "Let's give him some credit and applaud the efforts of this cute new hero on the block." she waved a peace sign for the camera crew while Izuku became a little red in the face, especially when Mt. Lady planted a kiss on his cheek and nearly felt her assets.

 _'There she goes again.'_ the heroes thought in unison, knowing she would get more press time if she's seen encouraging a bright young lad.

But one thing everyone looked over was Katsuki, who stood there with his hair covering his eyes that were filled with so much rage over all that's happened up to this point. It was bad enough the sludge bastard got the drop on him, but he had to get his ass saved and by Deku of all people, and it seemed like he wasn't Quirkless like everyone had believed. _'No way, this isn't possible?! He's freaking Deku for crying out loud! He's nothing but a Quirkless nerd that's beneath me, it had to be some sort of trick, someone like him doesn't deserve that kind of power!'_

This can't be happening.

It shouldn't be happening.

Especially to someone like that damn nerd.

* * *

Inko Midoriya had been a nervous wreck after her son didn't come home after school, she feared he may have gotten into some trouble or perhaps got into another accident with his powers, she always had to be the one to advise him on showing restraint when he decides to have some fun with his gifts, given the last few incidents in the past. Then came the news report of a villain attack which really got her feet trembling with concern over her boy, even more so when she saw him spring into action with his powers, she nearly fainted. And when he finally came back, she did what any mother would do, fret over how much she's relieved to see him alive and berate him for his reckless actions.

"Do you have any idea how much you worried me, young man! When I saw you fighting that monster, I just didn't know what to think anymore, every news channel is covering you as the boy with multiple Quirks! We're lucky that the government hasn't came up on our door, yet!"

"I know, I'm sorry, mom." Izuku apologized, regretful of scaring her like that. "But Kacchan could've died, and none of the heroes were doing anything, so I had to do something."

Rubbing her temples, Inko knew she couldn't really blame for doing what he knew was right, she just raised him too well. "Just hug me already, you crazy boy." she enveloped Izuku in a warm hug which he happily returned. "Just wait here." she went out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving him sitting on the table.

Well, he did it. After 14 years of playing the act of being a Quirkless nobody that wasn't worth a second glance, Izuku Midoriya finally showed his true colors to the city, getting lots of attention, it amazed him that no press has stormed his apartment building yet, it's time like these where would go to the rooftop and gaze at the stars, a personal hobby of his. Still, using his powers to save a life and fighting a bad guy, he'd be lying if he said that none of it felt like a good thing. Then, a gasp from his mother was heard, followed by her calling out to him to come over to the living room, which he did so and what he found was earth shattering.

 **"I am here, young Midoriya!"**

This day's been nothing but eventful, hasn't it?

* * *

 **Now that was an epic thing to write, hope you're all pacified.**


End file.
